Insomnia
by Karui Kuran
Summary: Repost. Incest!AkaKuro


"Insomnia"

Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Insomnia © Kii-Ken

Genre : Romance & Family

Rated : M

Akashi Seijuurou x Kuroko Tetsuya

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), Incest!AkaKuro, Lemon gagal.

Repost

DLDR

.

.

.

Seijuurou baru saja mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ketika sepasang tangan putih pucat terulur memeluk lehernya dari belakang. Tak perlu berpikir lama untuk mengetahui siapa sosok yang kini memberikan kecupan ringan tanpa meninggalkan tanda di lehernya. Aroma vanilla yang menguar dari tubuhnya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Seijuurou tahu.

"Sei-nii.."

Seijuurou menepuk-nepuk pahanya. "Kemarilah Tetsuya."

Tetsuya menurut. Dengan cepat dilepaskannya dekapan tangannya, berjalan mengitari setengah sofa untuk kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di paha Seijuurou dengan wajah saling berhadapan. Kakinya mengangkang, mengapit paha Seijuurou dengan pahanya.

Seijuurou mengusap kepala Tetsuya yang sedikit berpeluh dengan lembut. "Panggil aku tanpa embel-embel –nii, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya mengangguk. Memejamkan matanya yang terlihat sayu, menikmati jemari sang Kakak yang kini meremas lembut surai birunya. Ujung kuku tak sengaja menyentuh kulit kepalanya, membuat Tetsuya mendesah tertahan.

"Uunn.. Seijuurou-kun…"

"Kantung matamu terlihat semakin jelas. Tak bisa tidur lagi huh?" Seijuurou melirik jam yang menempel di dinding. Pukul 02.41. "Sepertinya iya.."

Tetsuya tak menjawab. Menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu tegap Seijuurou. Menghirup aroma maskulin bercampur keringat yang menguar dan.. Tetsuya mengernyit. Mengendus kemeja yang dipakai Seijuurou, dari dada naik ke bahu hingga berhenti di perpotongan leher . Aroma mawar. Tunggu! Sejak kapan kakaknya memakai parfum perempuan? Kecuali..

"Seijuurou-kun.. Kau berkencan dengan wanita?" Matanya memicing, bibir mengerucut dengan pipi yang digembungkan—ngambek—. Tangan bersidekap di depan dada, meminta penjelasan.

Seijuurou tergelak. Seringai usil terpatri di wajah tampannya. Mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga sang adik. Berbisik menggoda. "Ah.. Ketahuan ya.."

Sapuan hangat di wajahnya menjalar hingga telinga. Mengirimkan sengatan mematikan yang membuatnya mendesah. Pinggulnya bergerak gelisah, menandakan gairah yang mulai membakar.

"Sei-kun adalah milikku! Dan selamanya akan menjadi milikku!"

Possesif.

Seijuurou mengerti. Sangat mengerti. Mendapat kecaman dari berbagai pihak tentu membuat adiknya tertekan. Belum lagi kata-kata yang diucapkan sang Ayah mungkin sedikit mengganggu mentalnya yang tanpa sadar membuat Tetsuya-nya begitu possesif.

Mengingat kembali bagaimana usaha yang mereka berdu —tidak maksudnya usaha yang mereka berdua lakukan bersama sahabatnya, membuat Seijuurou tersenyum miris. Banyak pengorbanan yang mereka lakukan. Karir yang susah payah ia bangun hancur, membuatnya drop untuk sesaat. Tapi Air mata sang adik yang terbuang percuma nyaris membuat Seijuurou gila.

Oleh karena itu, kini ia akan menjaga apa yang telah kembali ia miliki. Karirnya dan Tetsuyanya. Tak peduli bahwa mereka sama-sama lelaki atau saudara sekandung. Cinta telah membuatnya gelap mata.

"Ya.. Aku memang milikmu Tetsuya" Akashi mendekatkan tiga jarinya pada mulu Tetsuya yang terkatup, mencoba menerobos masuk. "Hisap."

Tetsuya mengernyit bingung, namun tetap membuka kedua belah bibirnya. Mengulum jemari Seijuurou yang menggelitik langit-langit mulutnya. Membelitnya dengan lidah, melumuri jemari itu dengan saliva miliknya.

"Nnhh.. Sei.. Mmnhh.."

"Aku tidak mungkin berkencan dengan wanita. Karena aku harus mengencanimu setiap malam. Waktu luang yang ku punya selalu kita habiskan bersama"

"Nnnhh.."

Seijuurou sedikit mengendus tubuhnya. "Bau ini?Hmm.. Kau tahukan tadi syuting terakhirku di film xxx. Ada sedikit scene yang mengharuskan tokoh utama pria menggendong tokoh utama wanita. Yah..mungkin parfum yang dipakainya menempel di tubuhku."

Seijuurou menarik keluar jarinya yang berlumuran saliva Tetsuya. Menekan lehernya sendiri dengan jari kelingking. "Di sini.." Dengan jari yang berlumuran saliva, Seijuurou mengusap-usap lehernya. Menghapus make up yang menutupi leher putih itu. Sesaat kemudian, tanda berwarna merah pudar terpampang jelas di sana. "Kau memberikan tanda di sini.."

Mata Tetsuya membulat. Terkejut. Ia menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal dengan jari telunjuk—salah tingkah—. "A-anou.."

"Tidak ada wanita yang mau berkencan dengan seorang pria yang mempunyai banyak _kiss mark _di lehernya. " Seijuurou berkata lembut. Menarik tengkuk Tetsuya mendekat. "Lagipula, aku hanya ingin berkencan denganmu.."

Dengan itu, Seijuurou menempelkan bibir mereka. Menjilat bibir bawah Tetsuya kemudian menghisapnya.

"Ngghh.. Sei.. Ahhnn.." Tetsuya membuka mulutnya. Membiarkan lidah kakaknya masuk dan membelit lidahnya. Saliva keduanya saling tercampur, mengalir di sudut bibir pemuda berambut biru muda.

Seijuurou menuntun tangan Tetsuya agar melingkari lehernya. Lalu menarik pinggul sang adik agar semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan lengket menembus kemeja hingga menyentuh kulit perutnya. Ia mengernyit. Melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, yang mendapat tatapan protes dari pemuda di pangkuannya.

Seijuurou tak peduli. Matanya melirik ke bawah, menemukan celana piyama milik adiknya basah dan lengket di bagian selangkang. Cairan itu jelas sperma. Tapi Seijuurou tak merasakan Tetsuya klimaks sebelumnya. Mereka bahkan belum sampai ke tahap 'pemanasan', hanya sekedar ciuman manis penuh gairah.

Wajah Tetsuya sedikit memucat ketika mengetahui arah pandang kakaknya. Sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya kemudian menutup kedua pahanya dengan canggung.

"…Kau sudah orgasme? Aku bahkan belum menyentuhnya.."

Tetsuya tersenyum kikuk. Wajahnya mendadak merona—malu—. "A-aku tidak bisa tidur.."

Mata Seijuurou menyipit tajam. "Lalu?"

Tetsuya menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup. Tatapan mata Seijuurou seakan menelanjanginya, mencabik-cabik tubuhnya hingga membuatnya tak bisa lari. Hanya bisa patuh tanpa daya untuk melawan.

"Seijuurou-kun terlalu lama pulang, ja-jadi aku…."

.

.

.

_Flashback_

Tetsuya berguling-guling di tempat tidurnya. Matanya tidak bisa terpejam dari tadi. Insomnia yang melandanya mau tak mau harus membuatnya terjaga. Lingkaran hitam di bawah mata membuatnya terlihat seperti panda. Mmm.. Tapi panda bertubuh gemuk, sedangkan dirinya bertubuh ringkih.

Melirik jam di meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Pukul 12.14.

Biasanya ia akan tertidur jika Seijuurou memeluk tubuhnya erat, atau setelah melakukan permainan yang menguras tenaga. Seperti.. permainan 'memasuki' dan 'dimasuki' mungkin?

Tetsuya mendesah pelan. Kapan kakaknya akan pulang?

Tiba-tiba percakapan dengan Kagami tadi siang membuat Tetsuya tersentak. Ia ingat teman satu timnya itu memberikan saran yang mungkin bisa membuatnya tidur.

Senyum cerah menyungging di wajah datarnya. Tidak ada salahnya mencoba.

Menghitung mundur.

"Jangan menghitung mundur dari angka puluhan. Mulailah dari angka ratusan atau ribuan"

Tetsuya mulai menghitung. "Seribu.. Sembilan ratus sembilan puluh sembilan, sembilan ratus sembilan puluh delapan, sembilan ratus sembilan puluh tujuh, sembilan ratus sembilan puluh enam, sembilan ratus sembilan puluh lima, sembilan ratus sembilan puluh empat, sembilan ratus sembilan puluh tiga, sembilan ratus sembilan puluh dua, sembilan ratus sembilan puluh satu, sembilan ratus sembilan puluh. sembilan ratus delapan puluh sembilan…."

15 menit kemudian…

"….Sembilan ratus sepuluh, sembilan ratus sembilan, sembilan ratus delapan, sembilan ratus tujuh, sembilan ratus enam, sembilan ratus lima, sembilan ratus empat, sembilan ratus tiga, sembilan ratus dua….."

20 menit kemudian…

"…. Tujuh ratus tujuh puluh lima, tujuh ratus tujuh puluh empat, tujuh ratus tujuh puluh tiga, tujuh ratus tujuh puluh dua, tujuh ratus tujuh puluh, tujuh ratus enam puluh sembilan …"

Enam puluh sembilan.. Enam puluh sembilan.. Tetsuya membayangkan dirinya berada di atas Seijuurou, dengan kepala kakaknya yang berada di bawah—

Stop! Tetsuya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha menghilangkan pikiran kotor yang mampir di pikirannya. Dan membuat wajahnya memerah.

"Ahhhh! Sampai di mana tadi?"

Status : gagal

Bernyanyi

"Putar lagu yang kau sukai, nyanyikan dengan suara pelan jika takut mengganggu orang lain."

Tetsuya tertegun dengan wajah merah. Ia tak bisa menyanyikan lagu yang ia sukai tanpa kakaknya. Karena..

Lagu yang di sukai Tetsuya itu…

Suara desahannya sendiri yang beradu dengan suara geraman sang kakak ketika mereka mencapai puncak.

Status : gagal total.

Memainkan didgeridoo.

Tetsuya berpikir sejenak. Kalau tidak salah didgeridoo itu instrumen musik tradisioanal dari Australia. Bentuknya hampir mirip seruling, namun ukurannya lebih besar dan panjang.

Tetsuya kembali merona. Membayangkan sesuatu yang lebih besar dan panjang yang tidak seharusnya ia bayangkan. Sepertinya otaknya mulai teracuni kemesuman sang kakak.

Status : gagal (again).

Menulis.

"Biasanya orang tidak bisa tidur karena ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya. Jadi, tuliskan sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu. Kemudian lupakan hal tersebut dan pergi tidur."

Tetsuya terlalu malas untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur untuk mengambil kertas dan bolpoin.

Dasar.. -_-

Status : gagal

membayangkan hal menyenangkan

"Bayangkan sesuatu yang menyenangkan, yang kira-kira membuatmu nyaman. Seperti membayangkan dirimu berada di bukit dengan banyak bunga yang tumbuh di sana."

Membayangkan sesuatu yang menyenangkan? Tetsuya mulai berpikir.

Membayangkan dirinya berada di bawah tindihan Seijuurou, dengan tubuh yang saling menyatu dan bergerak dengan liar.

Tetsuya melotot. Dia tak tahan lagi. Persetan dengan dirinya yang insomnia atau saran-saran Kagami yang malah membuatnya berpikiran kotor. Adik kecilnya butuh perhatian.

Menggigit bibir bawah, dengan sedikit ragu Tetsuya memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam celana. Menemukan organ vitalnya yang mengeras. Wajahnya memerah. Ia tak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya. Kakaknya selalu melarang dirinya melakukan itu. Sebagai gantinya, sang kakak lah yang akan memanjakan sesuatu yang tergantung di selangkangannya.

Tetsuya mendesah. Kepalanya mendongak. Tubuhnya bergetar ketika tangan kecilnya menyelimuti kejantanannya yang mengeras. Dorongan gairah yang begitu besar, hingga tanpa sadar Tetsuya menggerakkan tangannya naik turun. Semakin lama semakin cepat diikuti remasan.

"Ahnn.. Ngghhn.."

Bayangan Seijuurou yang mengulum kejantaannya dalam mulut hangat sang kakak dengan kepalanya yang naik-turun di selingi gigitan-gigitan kecil membuat Tetsuya semakin dekat.

"Sei.. Ngghnn..Juurou..hhnn.."

Matanya terasa berkunang-kunang. Peluh membanjiri dahinya. Rambutnya sedikit basah oleh keringat. Wajahnya terasa sangat panas dan saliva terasa mengalir di sudut bibirnya.

Tubuhnya mengejang. Tangannya bergerak semakin cepat dengan tempo yang tak beraturan. Sesuatu seperti mendesak ingin keluar dan Tetsuya menginginkannya.

"Sei.. Ahhngg.. hhngg.. Seijuurou-kunnhhngg.." Cairan putih menyembur keluar, membasahi telapak tangan serta celananya.

"Hah.. Hah.. Hah.."

Tetsuya mencoba mengatur napasnya. Mulutnya terbuka, meraup oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Tangannya perlahan ia tarik keluar. Menemukan cairan putih lengket yang menempel di sana.

Tetsuya memejamkan matanya. Biasanya sang kakak selalu menelan cairan yang keluar dari tubuhnya tanpa merasa jijik sedikitpun. Membersihkan selangkangannya yang ternoda dengan lidahnya.

Tetsuya bergumam tak jelas sebelum mendekatkan tangannya ke bibirnya. Lidahnya terjulur, menjilat sperma yang menempel seperti yang Seijuurou sering lakukan. Terus menjilat hingga yakin tak ada lagi sperma yang tertinggal.

Tetsuya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Ini belum cukup. Ia membutuhkan kakaknya untuk melampiaskan hasrat yang semakin membuncah. Tetsuya hanya bisa betdoa, semoga kakaknya segera pulang dan ia bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya.

Bunyi pintu yang terbuka membuat Tetsuya tersentak Kakaknya sudah pulang.

Dengan cepat Tetsuya beranjak bangun dan segera berlari keluar kamar. Menuruni tangga dengan tergesa serta mata berbinar hingga menemukan Seijuurou yang baru saja mendudukkan dirinya di sofa.

_Flashback end_

Seijuurou menyeringai. Lalu mengangkat dagu Tetsuya. Menemukan adiknya tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan wajah semerah apel.

"Jangan menggigit bibirmu Tetsuya sayang.." Seijuurou menekan jari telunjuk di bibir adiknya sebelum menariknya ke bawah hingga gigitan itu terlepas. "Karena hanya aku yang boleh menggigitnya."

Seijuurou lalu mencium Tetsuya. Giginya menggigit bibir bawah dan atas adiknya dengan gemas. Lidahnya memaksa masuk ke dalam bibir yang sedikit terbuka, melilitkan lidah mereka untuk kemudian menghisap lidah Tetsuya ke dalam mulut Seijuurou sendiri.

"Mmmngh.. Seijuurou-kunnhhn.."

Tetsuya melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Seijuurou. Memajukan pinggulnya hingga selangkangannya bertabrakan dengan perut berotot kakaknya yang tertutup kain.

"Ahnn.. Sei..Nnghh.."

Seijuurou tak tinggal diam. Tangannya masuk ke dalam piyama Tetsuya. Mengelus perut yang tanpa otot itu. Melakukan gerakan memutar di sekitar pusar sebelum naik menelusuri garis halus hingga menyentuh sesuatu yang mengeras di dada adiknya.

Tanpa ragu, di tekannya puting mengeras Tetsuya. Lalu memutarnya dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk, membuat Tetsuya melepaskan ciuman mereka dan mendesah keras.

"Seijuurou-kunh.. Nnggh.."

Tetsuya mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Seijuurou. Menjilat leher sang kakak liar dikuasai napsu. Menghisap di beberapa tempat hingga meninggalkan tanda merah yang baru.

Seijuurou mengeluarkan tangannya dari balik piyama Tetsuya. Menghapus liur di sudut bibir Tetsuya dengan lidahnya. Tangannya bergerak ke bawah. Masuk ke dalam celana Tetsuya dan langsung meremas kejantanan sang adik yang sudah mengeras.

Refleks, Tetsuya menggigit leher sang kakak dalam. Terlihat darah mengalir di sela-sela bibir Tetsuya yang menempel di leher Seijuurou. Keduanya mengerang tertahan.

Tak sabar, Tetsuya menggerakkan pinggulnya meminta perhatian. Bagian dalam pahanya menggesek milik Seijuurou yang masih tertutup celana.

Seijuurou menyeringai. 'Bermain' dengan Tetsuya dalam keadaan horny sangat menyenangkan. Ia bisa melihat sisi liar sang adik yang selalu berwajah datar itu.

Gerakan tangan Seijuurou semakin cepat. Mengocok milik Tetsuya yang mulai meneteskan precum.

Tetsuya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Perutnya terasa tergelitik, seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang terbang di sana. Pinggulnya semakin mendesak maju, menekan kejantaannya pada tangan Seijuurou yang memanjakannya. Ini benar-benar nikmat. Tetsuya tak bisa berhenti mengerang, hingga ia mencapai puncak. Tubuhnya terdorong ke belakang, tak kuat menahan nikmat yang mendera ketika kejantanannya menyemburkan sperma yang membasahi tangan Seijuurou serta perutnya.

"Hah.. Hah.. Seijuurou-kun.."

Seijuurou mengecup pipi Tetsuya. "Bagaimana rasanya hmm..?"

"Nnn.. Hah.. sangat.. Hah.. Ni..Mmngh..Nikmat.."

Seijuurou tersenyum mendengar jawaban adiknya. Sedikit mendorong tubuh adiknya ke belakang, kemudian menarik keluar tangannya dan langsung membuka resleting celananya sendiri, membebaskan kejantaannya yang setengah mengeras.

Tetsuya menunduk, melihat kejantanan Seijuurou tepat di depan selangkangannya.

"Nah Tetsuya.." Seijuurou melumuri kejantanannya dengan sperma yang menempel di tangannya. "Tidak keberatan jika kau membersihkan spermamu yang mengotori barang berhargaku?"

**TBC**

**A/N :**

Maaf saya tiba-tiba ngilang pake acara hapus fict segala T^T /sungkem/

Ada beberapa hal yang membuat saya amat-sangat-terpaksa menghapus fict yang umurnya bahkan belum nyampe 16 hari dan merepostnya(?) di akun yang berbeda.

Niat awalnya mau dirombak dulu sebelum dipost. Tapi berhubung saya bingung alurnya mau dibuat gimana, jadi… Yesungdahlah.. #taboked

Uuuu.. saya juga sangat berterima kasih kepada readers yang sudah mereview fict abal ini sebelumnya *tebar kissu*

Mind to review?

Terima kasih sudah membaca ^_^


End file.
